


you make my whole world feel so right

by itsamagicalplace



Series: you make my heart feel like it's summer [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: AU, Diverges from canon pre-Bahrain, F/M, married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-25 04:18:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3796432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsamagicalplace/pseuds/itsamagicalplace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Melinda faints before heading out on her first welcome-wagon mission, she gets sent home from the office with some news.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you make my whole world feel so right

The sound of keys in the front-door roused Melinda from her nap, and she slowly sat up, wondering how on earth she’d managed to fall asleep on the sofa in the middle of the afternoon.

Then again, today had been one surprise after another.

“Melinda?” The concerned tones of Andrew’s voice travelled across the house, and she smiled to herself, knowing what she was about to tell him would change their lives forever. “Honey, is that you?”

“Yeah,” she replied, half yawning as she stretched out, reaching out for the remote and muting the tv as she did so. She’d not really been paying attention to whatever was on, using it more as a distraction from her thoughts until Andrew got home.

“What are you doing here?” His concerned voice rounded the corner moments before himself, and he dropped his briefcase onto the floor beside the dining table when he saw her. “What happened to Bahrain?”

“Coulson” she muttered, shaking her head to herself as she threw one of the cream cushions that had fallen to the floor, back onto the couch. “He wouldn’t let me go.”

Andrew frowned, draping his coat over the back of one of the stools by the bar. “Why not?”

“Because,” she sighed, standing up and wandering over to him. “I fainted about an hour before we left.”

“You fainted?” Andrew reached out, gently laying a hand across her forehead, and Melinda smiled, leaning into his touch, the coolness of his skin soothing to her despite her lack of fever. “Are you hurt or sick? You were fine this morning…”

“I’m okay,” Melinda smiled, reassuring him she hadn’t injured herself when she lost consciousness. “He made me go down to physical for a full check up though.” She rolled her eyes at that, and despite his concern, Andrew laughed a little, pressing a kiss to her forehead, letting his hands trail through her hair, down her sides until they reached her waist.

“What did they say?”

Melinda paused, before reaching up her arms, wrapping them loosely around his neck. “They said” she murmured, looking up at him with a small smile. “That I had a strangely low blood pressure for someone with such an intense job.”

“Low?” Andrew frowned, tilting his head slightly in confusion.

“Yeah. I thought it would be a lot higher, especially working with Coulson every day…”

He chuckled, tugging her closer to him. “They know why?”

“Well,” she continued, playing with the hair at the base of his skull. He was watching her strangely, and she could almost see the hope in his eyes, the hope that this was going where he wanted it to go. Melinda grinned a little more, drawing out his wait just that tiny bit longer. “They did some more tests…”

“And?”

“And,” she whispered, leaning up on her tiptoes and pressing a gentle kiss to his lips. “I’m pregnant, ‘Drew.”

She could feel him smiling against her lips, before he laughed, the happiest laugh she had ever heard her husband make.

“You’re serious, Melinda?”

If she wasn’t mistaken, she could’ve sworn Andrew had tears in his eyes, the deep brown irises sparkling in the evening light. One of his hands moved from her waist, tentatively laying across her stomach, the flat planes hiding their future, and he watched her.

She could do no more than nod, almost overwhelmed by his reaction. This was everything they had wanted, everything they’d been trying for since they’d impulsively gotten married two years earlier.

He laughed again, leaning down to kiss her properly, letting his lips linger for several seconds more than really necessary in a sweet, soft kiss that left her with butterflies.

“We’re having a baby…” he murmured, the words almost echoing around the kitchen as they both took them in. Saying it out loud, she realised with surprise, it almost made it more real.

Melinda hadn’t told anybody since she left the office, not even Phil, who had admittedly questioned why she wasn’t arguing with him for sending her home.

No, this moment was theirs, and as Andrew began to softly hum what sounded very much like a lullaby under his breath, Melinda knew she would treasure it forever.


End file.
